Sims Big Brother 1
Sims Big Brother 1 is the very first season of Total Sims Series. It consists 30 episodes with 16 players in the house. The host is Jakey and the prize is $1,000,000. Alex- 32 years old from Season 1 Total Sims Island to Season 5 All Stars, she returns for another season! Alex is best friends with Melissa. She made finals with Melissa and Mona and won the game. Alex made 1st place. She is the true winner of sims big brother 1. Chris- 18 years old, a newbie. Chris got into a relationship with Mona during the first week of big brother but he broke up with her before Chris was evicted from the show. Chris almost found out that Mona participated from another season in the past. He placed 15th. Chris never made jury. Courtney- 34 years old, a newbie, and Rosie's sister. Courtney is friends with Mona most of the time. She and Mona are the only ones that revealed they are related to a past contestant on another show. Courtney placed 11th. She never made jury Jacob- 18 years old, a newbie, and Mason's brother. Jacob tried to be friends with anyone but his plan failed. He is known to be the first house-guest to quit the show before he was evicted. Jacob placed 16th. He never made jury. John- 32 years old, a newbie, and Susan's brother. John is good friends with Sam. He formed an alliance with Sam to make sure John help her to get far in the game. Its known that John is still friends with Sam out of the house. He placed 8th. John made jury. Julia- 18 years old, a newbie and Amber's twin sister. Julia is friends with Mikey. She tried to be friends with Alex but her plan failed. It was known that Julia is the first house-guest evicted from the big brother house. She placed 17th. Julia never made jury. Meghan- 25 years old from season 8 Brains vs Brawns to Season 10 All Stars 2, she returns for another season! Meghan is friends with Tony. She was evicted on day 15. Meghan made 14th place. She never made jury. Melissa- 20 years old from season 3 Boys vs Girls to Season 5 All Stars, she returns for another season! Melissa is best friends with Alex. She made finals with Alex and Mona and lost the battle due to Alex winning the game. Melissa placed 2nd. She is the runner-up of sims big brother 1. Mikey- 17 years old, a newbie, and Jon's twin brother. Mikey is friends with Julia. He likes meeting new people more natural to anyone Mikey meets. Its unknown if he is still friends with Julia out of the house. Mikey placed 7th. He made jury. Mona- 25 years old from season 9 Sabotage Island, she returns for another season! Mona is friends with Courtney, She made finals with Alex and Melissa and lost the battle due to Alex winning the game, Mona placed 3rd. She made jury. Ollie- 19 years old, a newbie, and Lincoln's brother. Ollie is a very powerful player and is friends with Shaniqua. He was evicted from the house on day 43 and later returned back but got evicted once again on day 50. Ollie placed 10th and then 9th. He made jury. Rookie- 17 years old, a newbie and Jaco's twin brother. Rookie is friends with mostly everyone in the house. He tried to form many alliances but his plan failed. Its known that Rookie is a brilliant chess player ever. He placed 5th. Rookie made jury. Sam- 22 years old, a newbie. Sam is the only house-guest to have purple hair. She is good friends with John. John formed an alliance with Sam to help her get far in the game. Its known that Sam is still friends with John out of the house. Sam placed 6th. She made jury. Shaniqua- 34 years old, a newbie. Shaniqua is one of the two black people in the big brother house. She got into a relationship with Trey until Day 29 Shaniqua was evicted from the big brother house. Shaniqua placed 12th. She never made jury. Tony- 18 years old, a newbie. Tony is friends with mostly everyone in the house. He likes to become famous as an actor to make people know him better. Tony is the boyfriend of Ollie. He was evicted from the house on day 22. Tony placed 13th. He never made jury. Trey- 18 years old, a newbie. Trey is one of the two black people in the big brother house. He got into a relationship with Shaniqua until Day 29 she was evicted from the big brother house. Trey placed 4th. He made jury.